


Should I Bake A Cake?

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [5]
Category: GFriend (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, half of gfriend is just mentioned, i dont even know what this is but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana has a crush on the cute pastry major named Eunha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Bake A Cake?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sana's fangirling over Eunha in her recent vlive and me just being trash for any Sana ship. Warning, I'm not that into Gfriend so my characterization might be off, sorry, I am trying to get into them though.

"Should I bake a cake?"

  
  
Momo's eyes lit up as she vigorously nodded her head.

  
  
Sana rolled her eyes, "Not for you."

  
  
Momo pouted, "For the cute girl in your class?" Momo questioned, wondering if it was for the girl who was slowly replacing her as Sana's favorite person.

  
  
Sana nodded, "Eunha." She sighed with a smile.

  
  
"Ew." Momo scrunched her nose at her love struck best friend. "You're all in love, it's gross."

  
  
Sana tsked at her, "May I remind you of the ballerina in your dance class that makes you act like a 5 year old child?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

  
  
Momo blushed and ducked her head, "I do not." She mumbled.

  
  
"Hmm sure." Sana dropped the subject knowing how Momo would get if she pushed further.

  
  
"So why a cake? You're a decent baker don't get me wrong but your dishes are ten times more likely to get you laid, I mean, I myself question why I haven't wife'd you up yet whenever you cook for me."

  
  
"Because I want to impress her." Sana sighed, "She's a Pastry Arts Major and she's probably already tasted my best dishes in class. She already knows I'm a good cook so I have to impress her with my baking skills."

  
  
"But like what if your cake comes out bad?" Momo said licking her spoon.

  
  
Sana scoffed. "When has anything I've ever cooked come out bad."

  
  
SxE

  
  
"This is bad." Momo commented.

  
  
Sana slapped her forehead, "What is wrong with me."

  
  
Nayeon patted her shoulder, "There there, we'll just start again."

  
  
Although she sounded normal and soothing they all couldn't mask their shock.

  
  
Sana has never burnt an item of food in her life. Up until now that is. 

  
What was it about this girl that made their friend completely mindless in a place she was most comfortable? 

  
"Why don't you just buy a cupcake from the store." Jeongyeon suggested.

  
"I'm trying to impress her." Sana whined. "That would defeat the purpose."

  
"Isn't this a little high school?" Jihyo commented from the sofa. "Aren't we too old to be confessing like this." 

  
"You're never to old to confess or give someone you care about goodies." Nayeon wrapped an arm around Sana. "Don't worry you'll get it down, how about we try something a little more simpler though."

  
Sana nodded, the cake was a little out of her level of expertise and she had no idea if it was any good at all.

  
The girls quickly went to work as Sana decided on a much simpler pastry.

  
  
SxE

  
  
Eunha arrived early to her culinary management class and tried not to make it obvious she was waiting for someone to come in. Most would describe her as a porcelain doll with how timid and small she looked. A complete contrast from Minatozaki Sana, with her sleek jawline most would only take notice on men and eyes that shone when they focused on her. Not to mention her bubbly personality that had everyone falling in love with her and of course her mouthwatering food. 

  
Eunha swore she fell in love the moment she had tasted her Doenjang Chigae. A simple dish she'd had millions of times but Sana's had made her crave more and her mouth water as she recalled it.

  
Eunha's heart skipped as the beautiful black haired goddess entered the room. She took notice of the small box with a pink bow she held and her heart broke at the thought of someone having confessed to her.

  
Her eyes averted away as Sana drew closer and she pouted at her previous thought. She played with her pencil and paper as she tried not to think of what boy or girl had managed to win Sana's heart. 

  
SxE

  
Sana was nervous as the class neared the end. Eunha didn't seem to be in a good mood and she wondered if confessing would make it worse. 

  
As the professor ended class and everyone gathered their stuff, Sana decided not to be a coward and stood with the box in her hand. She steadily walked over to Eunhas table and gently placed the box on her desk.

  
"Eunha-ssi, I baked this for you." She smiled nervously at the younger girl.

  
"Unnie," Eunha gasped, her cheeks reddening.

  
"I like you very much Eunha, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner together?" Sana asked bravely.

  
Eunha seemed at a loss for words and Sana felt her confidence quickly fading and she felt a strong urge to run away.

  
"You don't have to answer right away, I know this is sudden. I'll just leave you to think about it." Sana gave her one last tight but hopeful smile before she all but ran out of the class.

  
  
SxE

  
  
"Oh my god she's straight. She's straight. My gaydar must be broken. She's straight." Sana wailed on the floor of her apartment.

  
Her friends gave her pitiful looks as she lost her mind.

  
"She just looked at me like I was some kinda alien!?" She cried, "How am I gonna face her now?" 

  
"Hey I'm sure she was just surprised by your sudden confession." Nayeon tried to sooth.

  
"I told you confessing would be a bad idea." Jihyo mumbled. 

  
"Your gaydar isn't broken, you're just being dramatic. You can sense gays miles away." Jungyeon laughed. 

  
Momo nodded in agreement, "Remember when we all thought Jackson was straight but you were the only one who said he wasn't and then he showed up to the Christmas party with his boyfriend Mark?"

  
Sana sniffed, "It was obvious by the way he wore his socks." 

  
The girls nodded despite having no clue as to how that correlated but none the less she had been able to tell. 

  
"So your gaydar is not broken; besides Sowon told me for a fact that Eunha isn't straight." Jungyeon said.

  
"Whose Sowon?" Nayeon glared at her.

  
Jungyeon rolled her eyes, "My friend from Korean Lit and Eunhas friend." 

  
Nayeon looked at her suspiciously before looking back down at Sana. "You shouldn't worry too much, everyone loves you Sana. I bet she was just shocked and you didn't give her enough time to respond. She'll definitely tell you yes the next time you see her."

  
  
SxE

  
  
"I'm an idiot." Eunha chanted as she slammed her head on the table lightly.

  
ShinB and Yerin laughed at her expense while Umji looked on sympathetically.

  
"Can I eat this?" Yerin asked, pointing down at the uneaten strawberry and cream cupcake. 

  
"No." Eunha growled and brought the cupcake closer to her.

  
Sowon shook her head at her friend, "Why didn't you answer?" 

  
"I don't know!" Eunha whined, "The girl of my dreams was standing in front of me and confessed and all I could do was stare at her stupidly." 

  
Her heart fluttered every time she recalled Sana's confession but horror would always over cloud her as she recalled the hurt look on her face when she didn't respond.   


“She said she'd wait for your answer so it's not like she's not gonna like you tomorrow.” Yuju tried comforting.

 

“You're right.” Eunha sighed, “I'll confess and accept her confession tomorrow.”

 

 

SxE

 

 

Sana's feet dragged as she approached her class room.

 

She tried steeling herself for the possible upcoming rejection.

 

Her eye's were glued to the ground as she walked in, heading straight to her desk and bumping into several tables on the way.

 

She'd have bruises for days but she could care less as she shakily took out her supplies for the class.

 

She was thankful for the distraction as the professor began the lecture, trying her best to focus on the lesson and less on the girl who sat a table away. Nonetheless her mind wondered to the possible outcome, daydreaming about a good answer and hopefully what would become of them.

 

She was snapped out of her daydreaming as everyone began leaving and packing their things and her watch told her further that class was over. She noticed that her notes only had half the lecture written and she cursed her wondering mind.

 

“I can let you borrow my notes.” A small bell like voice said, startling her somehow.

 

Sana looked up to see Eunha standing in front of her desk.

 

Today she wore a blue floral dress and a headband that made her bangs look adorable with her short hair.

 

Sana's throat was dry and she knew if Momo was here, she'd be making a joke about her being thirsty.

 

“T-thank you.” The normally confident Sana replied.

 

“Um, unnie,” Eunha's small hands drew circles on the desk and Sana had a strong urge to hold them, “I l-like you too.”

 

Sana had never felt more relieved in her life and a grin automatically spread across her face. “Really?” She said, not quiet believing what she had just heard.

 

Eunha nodded, “I do. And I'd love to go to dinner with you.”

 

The two girls grinned foolishly at one another.


End file.
